narutooccouplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kisame x Kasumi (KisaKasu)
KisaKasu is a OcXCanon pairing between Kisame Hoshigaki and Kasumi Hayashi. This pairing was created the same time Kasumi was. Kasumi belongs to Kasumi-Akatsuki on Deviantart. Characters Kasumi Hayashi Kasumi is a 20-year-old A-rank missing-nin from Konohagakure, but born in Yukigakure. Being closely related to the Yuki clan, Kasumi posseses the Hyoton , along with her clan's Dehydration technique. She is a part of the Akatsuki organization as an intel gatherer (Part I), then a half-member and later a real member (Part II). Kisame Hoshigaki Kisame Hoshigaki, feared as the Monster of the Hidden Mist, is a S-rank missing-nin from Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and is partnered with Itachi Uchiha when he latter joined Akatsuki. Relationship First Impressions When Kasumi is taken to the Akatsuki hideout, and eventually meets all of the Akatsuki, she feels indifferent about Kisame. His former village, Kirigakure, had tired to kill her clan before they became Hayashi. And yet, he was a missing-nin, meaning he didn't follow his village. She had heard of his skills, and was, for some reason, fearful of what Kisame would think of her. The thing that interested her in general was his appearence, though. Even though many people may be a bit fearful of his appearence, Kasumi was curious on why he looked that way. Kisame didn't have much of a first impression on her, like most of the members, because he knew little of her. He had heard of the White Demon, but found it hard to believe that she was behind that. So, yes, he originally underestimated her. After Deidara had told him of his battle with Kasumi, Kisame began to find interest in the girl, and had eventually been able to spar with her, which he soon enjoyed. He had gorwn a liking to both her personality and honesty while around him, but wasn't very pleased if she'd ever go hyper from excessive time with Tobi. Hints and Feelings A true relationship is never confirmed in the anime or the manga. Kasumi has been seen multiple times showing feelings toward Kisame, but she had never acted on them. *The first hint is seen when Kasumi wakes up after fighting Han. She is greeted by Tobi who was sitting by her, and he begins to tell her about how the members' were surprised by her actions. At the sound of Kisame's name, Kasumi stops him, and later blushes as he continues. Another is seen when the two (Tobi and Kasumi) are both together talking. It seems that Kasumi has told Tobi of her feelings towards Kisame, and has him promise to keep it a secret. *Hints can be seen multiple times when Kasumi is around Kisame and possibly Itachi as well. Once, during a mission, Kasumi is startled by a noise that was near them, and clings to Kisame's cloak for support. She quickly realizes her actions and lets go of the cloak, leaving Kisame confused. She later subsitutes out of there to avoid the awkwardness, and when Kisame turns to Itachi, he advises just to keep going. *During the meeting between Taka and what's left of the Akatsuki, Kasumi remarks that Suigetsu woud never get his hands on Kisame's sword. That along with her closeness to the shark-man, Karin sarcasically comments that Kasumi might have a crush on Kisame. Kasumi takes this very directly, denies it, and even threatens to kill Karin until 'Tobi' commads her to stop. Kasumi feels a similarity between herself and Kisame as he feels his life is a lie, while she feels her whole life is in fact a lie she feels she has to make. But, knowing Kisame is obviously not fond of lies, she had promised to always be 100% honest with him. He himself had never questioned her feelings towards him, so she never needed to break the promise. Throughout the timeline, a bond between the two seems to grow, from training partners to possibly close allies. They grew fond of training with together, and through this time each learned a great deal about the other. It was even seen that Kisame had told her they were going on a mission, but instead planned to test her abilities in combat. This was their first spar with each other, though Kasumi didn't know of it until they arrived. Later on, Kasumi asks Kisame to train her in some of his water jutsus. After a bit of contemplating, Kisame agrees to teach her. From then on the two begin to enjoy each other's company. Later in the manga, a bit before Kisame left to face Killer Bee, he was seen talking to Kasumi about the future battle. Kasumi was worried that, after losing members like Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan, Kisame would end up dead as well. Kisame had rejected the idea a handful of times, and then asked why she seemed to care so much. Kasumi had grown quiet and replied with a simple 'it's nothing,' but he could still tell it was bothering her. To reassure her, he promised to return with the Eight Tails to seal. After saying this, Kisame had kissed her forehead and left, leaving Kasumi shocked, but later smiling, believing his words. Since he had in fact died, it was never known if the small kiss was to calm her down or if he actually sheltered and returned feelings for Kasumi. Trivia *Kasumi doesn't show her feelings due to the fact she's afriad of what he would say. **She also knows that the age difference between the two would be wrong in a relationship. *Kisame would call Kasumi's use of Kahiko 'cheating,' which Kasumi would retrt back as 'using her resources.' **Because of this, while training her, Kisame tries to teach Kasumi to fight for herself instead of relying on Kahiko for a majority of the fighting. *The only ones who knew of Kasumi's feeling were Tobi, which she worried him spilling about, and Konan; being the only other girl in the organization, she thought she might be more helpful with this than Tobi. Category:Couple Category:KisaKasu Category:Canon x Oc